Disk drives, such as magnetic hard disk drives and solid-state drives (SSDs), are used to store data within computing systems. Modern disk drives are generally reliable. However, they can and do fail. To prevent data loss, therefore, one common approach is to configure a number of such drives within a redundant array of independent disks (RAID). Typically within a RAID, a RAID controller configures the constituent drives into an array, and serves as a central point by which access to the data stored on the drives is achieved. In a RAID, the total amount of storage space available to store data is less than the total storage capacity of the disk drives as a whole, because, for instance, parity data is also stored on the drives so that if a drive fails, it can be replaced with a spare disk drive and the RAID reconstructed without loss of data.